


El Sol sale por el este

by Zoe_Williams



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Williams/pseuds/Zoe_Williams
Summary: Pasa después del capítulo 25 de la temporada 7.Ante semejante final necesitaba algo para calmar mi alma.





	El Sol sale por el este

**El Sol sale por el este**

 

Entonces lo entendió.

Todo cobró sentido en su cabeza.

Fue como encontrar la pieza clave de un puzzle que sin esta la imagen no tenía forma y significado a simple vista.

Cómo descubrir los colores ante un mundo que siempre se había mostrado en blanco y negro.

Y esa verdad contrajo su alma y la hizo sangrar, retorcerse y sufrir. Gritar sin voz alguna porque por vez primera en su vida comprendía que había encontrado "Eso" que siempre había anhelado.

Deseado

Pero había sido tan ingenuo que no pudo reconocerlo y ahora eran tan obvio y natural como que el Sol sale por el este. 

Estaba enamorado de Steve

Lo amaba

Seguramente desde hacía mucho tiempo ya pero el detective de Jersey no había sido consciente de ello. 

Siempre había buscado ese amor que te completa y te hace vibrar de pies a cabeza.

Ese sentimiento que te obliga a ser mejor persona y te otorga la fuerza y confianza para superarte cada día

Aquello que solo se encuentra en las antiguas novelas románticas. 

Pero Danny ya lo tenía.

Era suyo desde que conoció a ese neandertal animal.

—Steve—Le llamó y corrió detrás suyo para interceptarlo, detenerlo y ver de nuevo esos irises para saber si tal vez. 

Comprendiendo a flor de piel esa dicho que dice: _No sabes cuanto quieres a una persona hasta que la pierdes._

Claro que Danny no iba a perder a Steven.

No iba a permitir eso. No. Ninguna bomba sucia de mierda iba a arrebatarlo lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida junto a sus hijos.

No permitiría que ninguna broma del destino le quitará al amor de su vida

Jamás  
—Steve...—Repitió sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba y se quedaba sin aliento solo ante esa mirada.

Fue tan simple hallar la respuesta que le hizo sonreír, ahora lo comprendía todo.

Las quejas por Rachel, el enfado por su posible jubilación... que el restaurante se llamará Steve's

—Idiota—Dijo y entonces lo besó atrapo sus labios sin importarle que estaban en medio del comedor, delante de toda su ohana y que estaban arruinado el protagonista de Jerry.

Ya que su mejor amigo le correspondió con entusiasmo y fuerza atrapándolo entre sus brazos como un salvavidas.

Diciéndole sin palabras todo aquello necesitaba para calmar su espíritu.

_“Todo está bien” “Saldremos de esta” “Ten fe. Tendremos un futuro maravilloso”_

 

Fin 

Zoe


End file.
